Stepping into a puddle of Cherry Blossoms
by Those-carrots
Summary: Oh how his goal in life had shifted in such a short time even against his better judgement, Itachi will never understand. But it has everything to do with a pink haired kunoichi that had to make herself interesting in such a serious period in time. (ItachixSakura) AU*


_"Death stares at everyone, all a man can do is smile back", - Maximus, Gladiator_

_**Stepping into a puddle of Cherry Blossoms:**_

* * *

**_Prologue:_**

_(*) (*)_

_It was swift, and unexpected. Unnecessary blood shed and gore, simply for one individuals greed. A sad and pitiful reality, this was the world we lived in. The future was now floating in the hands of that monster, that very monster who had ordered him to murder the entirety of his clan-Inwhich he had refused, and resolved thanks to the Third-. Oh how he hated that man...Yes, the same man who only had the villages interests in hand -The sarcasm.-_

_He had gained total and utter control of the village following the death-.. murder of the third Hokage, him being the only one fit for the job._

_Those loyal to the Hokage fought viciously but were no match for the large numbers and properly prepared Root agents. Those who didn't swear loyalty to Danzo were killed without question, this included the majority of his clan._

_Itachi's eyes became heavy at this thought, he would never leave his subordinates, or disown his village only if it weren't for the good of said village. And with that being said Itachi refused to live under the rule of such a monster, he would rather die, than apply to his wishes. But not yet..Not yet, he needed redemption._

_The Anbu captain grabbed the mask by his side, and violently crushed it with his fists, the hard material splattering to the mossy ground. His face remained the usual impassive Uchiha outlook, as his crimson red eyes gazed upon the village he still considered his own. It's beautify..._

_"He won't get away with this..", Shisui stepped forward giving Itachi, his cousin, a quick pat on the shoulder._

_"...And we'll be there to to assure of that..", Itachi said nothing at those words, before giving one last glance at the village's inner wall._

_"Hm.", was his only response._

_"And don't worry about Sasuke-Kun, we'll come back for him. Remember Donzo needs him, he won't come for him just yet, we have time.",_

_Itachi nodded as both Shinobi disappeared leaving no traces that they were there besides the now fragmented Anbu mask. The wind blew shortly after their departure._

* * *

_Eight years later:_

"It's such a beautiful day! Ahh...I just want to lay here on the grass forever.", A small pretty faced pink hair Shinobi said with glee, as she lay in the grass of the notorious team seven training ground.

"Hm, whatever.", replied an emotionless Uchiha besides her, his eyes closed softly. Sakura knew better than to let that unnerve her, hell she's known him for years, she was used to his temper.

"Just ignore him Sakura-Chan, the asshole is probably still grumpy about that Rasengan he received the other day.", replied a giddy blond male besides her, the hot head ninja of the leaf himself.

Sasuke's eyes shot open and narrowed at this. "You know good and well, that you're not suppose to use Nin-jutsu in a spar..And, who exactly are you calling an Asshole, again?",

"Psst you deserved it, and even so..",

"What could I have possibly done for you to hit me in the chest with a Rasengan? I had two broken ribs.", Sasuke no longer laying down, but sitting upwards.

And there they go with their rivalry, just wait it'll come, Sakura thought.

"It seems you forgot about the bowl of ramen you knocked over the other day...",

The unnerved Uchiha stood to his feet, the intensity showing through the chakra now leaking from his body.

"Are you serious? I apologized, I even paid for the bowl, and is a bowl of ramen really worth a Rasengan to the chest?",

"Psst, what ever..What are you ganna do about it?",

"A chidori to the chest ,sounds like a proper eye for an eye.",

"Oh, I'd love to see you try!", Naruto yelled jumping to his feet and walking viciously to Sasuke, and with that both unleashed hidden Kunai and charged at each other.

**Maybe we should break them up or something? **Sakura's inner voice spoke, being the voice of reason in this situation, as the two Chunin ranked shinobi began battle.

_No, I'm tired, let them kill each other if they want, they're idiots._

**But, what if they actually, you know, do kill each other?**

Sakura took in a quick and deep breath as the wind blew over her face steadily shaking her pin hair.

_Kakashi-sensei, should be here any moment to break them up, no worries._

**But that's the thing, knowing Kakashi-sensei, wouldn't he be late?**

_Yeah what ever.._

* * *

_Forty-three minutes later.._

"You two are really something else..", Kakashi the squad leader had finally arrived after a three hours after the supposed randevú time. His hand was now firmly grasping the two idiots by the ear, pulling them towards him with ease.

"Why can't you too act your age instead of your shoe size? And although I have no problem with nice little spar, Sasuke..", Kaksahi paused pulling the young Uchiha's ear ever more harder, he grunted in response to the pain.. "...trying to hit Naruto with a Chidori is not acceptable.",

"Hmph..",

"Teme's just mad that I'm the better shinobi!", Naruto provoked.

"Psst, you simply got lucky, I'm 10 times the Shinobi you are.",

Kakashi pulled both their ears even harder this time, a few yelps of ow could be heard from both the shinobi, as Sakura looked on uninterested. Shaking her head as she listen to Kakashi begin to lecture her two idiotic teammates, nothing new.

"It doesn't matter who's the better Shinobi, We're a team, and as a team we work together, I thought you two would realize this by now.", the masked jounin shook his head slightly, releasing their ears and pushing the two forward.

"We know Kakashi-Sensei, it's that he's such an asshole..", Naruto told heir sensei, his blue eyes gazing at Sasuke's charcoal black, he starred back angrily.

"On the subject of team work, Sakura come join your teammates.", Kakashi told her warmly. She got up from the spot she had been laying and watching everything keenly, she nodded before walking up to her two peers and standing in the middle of the two, who seemed to be trying to burn holes into each others eye sockets.

"Now, it's about time we got to today's activity..", The jounin leader told he three his eyes seeming to be a bit amused as his hands reached into his pouch and pulled out two bells that hung lazily from string. "These two bells..",

"Please tell me not this shit again...", begged a certain blond.

"Oh really Naruto? I was under the impression that you were up for any and every challenge.", Kakashi challenged the teen.

"The dobe is traumatized from the last time.", Sasuke remarked.

"Am not!",

"Yeah sure..",

"AM NOT!", Naruto yelled before a quick fist connected with the back of his head.

"Shut up you block head! You're screaming right into my earlobe!",

Naruto fell to the floor with a thud, as he held his head in pain. "OWWW, Sakura-Chan.",

Kakashi's eyes remained amused, as Naruto got back to his feet.

"Hm, idiot.",

"Shut it Uchiha, I'm tired of your bickering too.", Sakura beckoned her fist at him, he became quiet instantly, albeit still pouting.

"Well then, shall we continue..", Team seven didn't reply to their leader, as they starred on patiently. "Alright then, I'm sure you guys remember how this goes, try and get these two bells from me before sunset..Think of it as a fun game which will enhance your teamwork.",

The three Chunin, nodded their at Kakashi, finally getting their minds straight. Sakura's emerald green eyes determined...

**No worries, we got this..**

She couldn't help but agree anymore!

"Good..Let's begin..",

With that the three Chunin dashed away into the brush, leaving their former Sensei and squad leader in the middle of the training ground.

* * *

Two pairs of crimson sharigan eyes hide within the shadows.

"A rather unusual bunch, don't ya think?",

The younger Uchiha starred intently, interest building.

"Hm..",

"They seem more like a bunch of jesters than Shinobi..The fourth Hokages son and Sasuke. The abnormally pink haired girl seems to be the only sane one..hmm..",

Itachi's eyes stayed glued to the girl, her pink hair captivating him in a way, it somewhat reminded him of cotton candy. She was attractive for her age, that much could be said...

"Indeed..", was his only response as he watch the three Chunin ranked shinobi disperse into the brush around the training ground.

"We'll watch all three of their careers keenly, Shisui, that is until the time is right.",

Shisui nodded.

"Now, let's leave before they discover two Akatsuki members in Kohnoha.", the two members disappeared in the blink of an eye, leaving no evidence of them ever being here.

* * *

***Another one of my many crazy fanfics, ugh I know it's terrible, but bare with the plot it's going to build! Also it may seem confusing now, but trust me it get's better!**

***Danzo and the changes that occurred in the village will be explained next chapter.**

***And do not forget to Review!**


End file.
